Mighty Magiswords Fusion Wars
Mighty Magiswords: Fusion Wars is an action adventure game based on the short of the same name created by Frozarburst. It follows an extended version of the story of the Warriors for Hire combining with Professor Cyrus, Bimm, Familiar, Cattus, and Witchy Simone using the mysterious Blade of Combination to stop Fusion, a monster created from Glori and all the confiscated Magsiwords, from trying to destroy all life on Earth. Chronologically, the story takes place just a day after the episode "Quest for Knowledge," which introduced the Knowledge Magisword, and reintroduced much of the characters in the Academy Shorts; some of which are main characters in this storyline. The game is released on PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC (Steam). Gameplay Unlike TOON WARS: Eternal, which was made by the same developers a year earlier with similar gameplay mechanics, Fusion Wars is a fully rendered 3D beat-em-up, with less limitations due to it's environment. Thanks to it, the characters are much easier to control, utilizing much of the limited aspects of the 2D portions of TOON WARS. Like TOON WARS Eternal, the game borrows the same style as Transformers Devastation and the Mega Man X series, using a mixture of both light and heavy attacks, combos, combined attacks, and split second dodging. However, exclusive to this game is the power to combine with other characters, which in the previous game was only limited to those with special abilities (particularly the Crystal Gem fusions). While a fusion between two different characters instead of the seven are not present in the actual short, the game allows for two, three, or more characters to build up their fusions (like Cattus + Familiar = Camius + Bimm = Bimmus), each with their own attacks and special abilities. The final fusion that can be accessed throughout much of the game is Centurion, who is meant to battle Fusion in the main storyline. If the player defuses one character from Centurion while in the fusion phase, the main combiner will still remain but lose some of its abilities and controls. While wielding the Combiner Magisword, the strength and powers of individual characters are increased by 50% of Centurion's natural strength, granting characters the ability to temporarily breeze through part of a level. Plot The main plot following the short starts at the end of Quest for Knowledge, where here, Glori manages to escape the Detention Room at the Adventure Academy and visits the Warriors for Hire's home to steal all the confiscated Magiswords and the Sword of Knowledge to return to the Academy and make herself look like the good guy by bringing them back. However, the Knowledge Magisword suddenly reacts to all the other swords, having the ability to fuse with them and the user to form a powerful monstrous combiner named Fusion, which Professor Cyrus recognizes from years earlier. To stop Fusion from destroying all life on Earth, Vambre and Prohyas get help from Cyrus, Cattus, Bimm, Familiar, and Witchy Simone, each getting the mysterious Blade of Combination; a powerful Magisword that was used previously to stop Fusion and combine multiple people into one powerful being. Together, the heroes fuse into Centurion and set out on an incredibly short quest to stop Fusion, which they successfully do with their combined skills. Once Fusion is beaten, Familiar uses the Combiner Magisword to smash open the Knowledge Magisword and destroy the power source of Fusion and Centurion, reverting Glori and the confiscated Magiswords back to normal, finally putting an end to the Fusion Wars. The extended version present in this game throughout the stages show that Fusion, at the start of the short, becomes a public enemy and starts wreaking havoc across the land, to the point where she spawns minions of herself to attack the Warriors for Hire in an attempt to stop them from interfering with her goal of purging the Earth. One level even sees the enemies trying to bomb the Adventure Academy from underneath to knock it over and kill everyone in it, and travel to Lyvsheria's Capitol to destroy the planet's atmosphere with the intent of destroying all of humanity while saving herself in the process. When the final battle occurs like in the story, it escalates above the atmosphere of the world before going back down to the surface, ending with the player taking control of Familiar to destroy the final boss with the Blade of Combination after Fusion crashes down from space. Playable Characters and Fusions * Vambre Warrior * Prohyas Warrior * Cattus the One Blade * Familiar * Bimm * Witchy Simone * Professor Cyrus * Glori (Unlockable) * Neddy the Mallet (Unlockable) Bosses Stages (In Order) Main Hub: Professor Cyrus' Class # Alumni Melee Brawl (Training Stage) # Warriors for Hire H.Q. # Adventure Academy # Adventure Academy Basement # The Mystic Village # Deep Forest # Lyvsheria Capitol # Outer Space Trivia * Though not explicitly mentioned, this game and the short takes place sometime before the events of TOON WARS, hence why it has a much different ending compared to how the show normally goes. * The short and its title is essentially a parody of Hasbro's Transformers: Combiner Wars cartoon and toyline, borrowing many concepts, like the Enigma of Combination being the inspiration for the Combiner Magisword. * Bimm and Cattus are hinted to have a possible relationship with one another, which Familiar doesn't seem to mind. This is eventually confirmed in TOON WARS. * Several hints suggests that the sources of power for the fusions used to be Gems from Homeworld from Steven Universe. These include: ** The gems that are later exposed out the Magiswords being Ruby and Amethyst types. ** Cyrus' mention of a space invasion. ** The overall concept of a multi-person fusion. ** Fusion's claims to only want to destroy all life on Earth but not the Earth itself. ** The gems becoming inactive once shattered. Category:Video games